


Small Talk

by arituzz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Pre-Book: Carry On, Summer before eight year AU, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/arituzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Simon texts the wrong number</p><p>(set in the summer before Carry On)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sncwbaz (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sncwbaz+%28tumblr%29).



_ Italics is Baz _

**Bold is Simon**

 

(Bc = because)

(Idc = I don’t care)

 

**Can u believe it?**

**They were holding hands, P!**

 

_ Sorry, who is this? _

 

**Oh shit, sorry. Wrong number**

 

_ Not a problem. _

 

\---

 

**Do u ever wonder why things happen to u? And why u have to take responsibility of things that are beyond your control or knowledge?**

 

_ Why are you still texting me? And yes. On a regular basis. _

 

**Bc Im bored**

**Why are u replying?**

 

_ What happened to P? Ignored you? _

 

**Busy w/ her boyfriend**

**U didnt answer my question**

 

_ I guess because I’m a disappointment to myself. _

 

**What? Why? 4 texting an interesting stranger?**

 

_ For wasting my time. Come on, interesting? _

 

**I slayed a dragon once**

**I didnt want 2, but I guess thats sth unusual**

 

_ Uhm. Sure. A. Dragon. _

_ Interesting. _

 

**Told ya :)**

 

_ What else? _

 

**Mmm…**

**Once I ate 30 scones in a row**

**and I puked them 30 s later**

 

_ THAT’S DISGUSTING. _

 

**Your turn. Tell me sth about u**

 

_ I’m a vampire. _

 

**Hahahaha, nice 1**

**Tho u kno, they do exist**

 

_ I know. I am one. _

 

**WICKED. So, u kill ppl?**

 

_ No. I’m not a murderer. _

 

**Srry g2g**

**Care homes suck, they wont let me use my phone :(**

 

_ Oh. That’s sad.  _

 

**Bye!**

 

\---

 

**Morning vampy!**

 

_ Call me that again and I swear I’ll kill you with my own fangs. _

 

**Touchy, arent we?**

 

_ Don’t get into trouble for texting me. _

 

**Concerned?**

 

_ No way. Just wouldn’t like you to blame me if you got grounded or something. _

 

**Im grounded 24/7 so no worries**

 

_ Impressive. _

 

**Yeah**

**Cant wait to start school next week**

 

_ Me too, actually. _

 

**We must b like the only 2 teenagers on earth willing 2 go 2 school**

 

_ Why are you guessing I’m a teenager? I could be a teacher. _

 

**Shit. True**

**Are u?**

 

_ No, silly. I’m in A-level.  _

 

**Omfg me 2**

**Do u live in England?**

 

_ Hampshire. _

 

**Cool! I live in London**

**Star Wars or LOTR?**

 

_ Why do I have to choose? _

 

**Lets ask random questions 2 kno each other better!**

 

_ Okay. Lord of the Rings, then. _

_ Rembrandt or Van Gogh? _

 

**Idc?**

**Day or night?**

 

_ Night. _

_ Coffee or tea? _

 

**Tea. W/ scones.**

**Outside or inside person?**

 

_ Definitely inside. _

_ Basketball or football? _

 

**Football. But Im not v good**

**Rain or sun?**

 

_ Snow. _

_ Do you spit or swallow? (gum) _

 

**This question is disturbing**

 

_ You said RANDOM. And I’m disturbed. _

 

**Im still not answering**

 

_ Bummer. _

 

**U kno what? U really wanna kno sth abot me?**

 

_ Yes. _

 

**My girlfriend just left me**

**BY TEXT**

**And I dont even care**

 

_ Sorry about your girlfriend _

 

**Well dont b. I have much more fun texting u**

**Anyway, g2g**

**Text u later**

 

_ Until later, then. _

 

_ \--- _

 

**alkdlskajdfkl**

 

_ Wow. Eloquent _ .

 

**Whuts goin on on taht baeutiful miiind?**

**Im on ur magickal mysstery riiied**

 

_ Are you drunk? Did you just quote John Legend? _

_ Funny spelling of MAGICKAL, though. _

 

**I leik u sooooo much.**

 

_ I’m flattered, but sorry. I’m hopelessly in love with my roommate, actually. _

_ And you don’t even know my gender. _

 

**Fcuk taths tru**

**I didtn think abot it**

 

_ You didn’t think?! _

 

**Deos it mutter?**

 

**Heeeeey**

 

**Answeeeer mee!!1!**

 

**R u madd?**

 

_ … _

_ I suppose it doesn’t matter. But there’s still my roommate. So, sorry. _

_ I’m a boy, by the way. _

 

**its ok**

**im a bloke 2**

**i wish my roommate were liek u**

**my roommate is irky af n sooo posh n strong n graceful n ruthless n tall n smart n bloody perfect u dont understend**

 

_ That’s a lot of adjectives. _

_ Are you sure you don’t like them? _

 

**No I haet him!**

 

_ Sure… _

 

**n he hats me 2**

**he pushed me down the stiars!**

 

_ Go to sleep. _

 

**ok ill do it only bc u tell me 2**

 

_ Good night. _

 

**niiiiite ily!! ilysm <3**

 

\---

 

**Hey, srry about yesterday!**

**I was pretty pissed…**

 

_ Yeah _

_ But don’t worry. I understand. _

 

**So, I was thinking… would u like 2 meet?**

**I kno it sounds weird but I really like u and it would b great if we could, u kno, talk face 2 face?**

 

_ Well, sounds nice. What do you suggest? _

 

**Theres this b-day party 2nite at a friend’s of mine from school. Her name is Anna, shes pretty rad**

**Anyway, is the only day im allowed to go out**

**I’ve got permission from the Queen**

**The party starts at 7**

 

_ Okay, send me the directions and I’ll be there. _

_ (You’re lucky I love driving) _

 

**ill wear worn out jeans n a red jumper**

 

_ Good. I’ll wear a dark green suit. _

_ See you then. _

 

**See u later**

 

\---

 

_ Too many people wearing a red jumper. _

 

**Wait ill go to the entrance**

 

_ FUCK _

_ Fuck, fuck, FUCK. MY ROOMMATE IS HERE. _

 

**Uhm...**

 

**Baz?**

 

_ Snow? _

_ Fuck _

 

**Baz wait! Dont go**

 

**Pls come back**

 

**Stay**

 

**PLEASE**

 

_... _

_ Fine. _

 

\---

 

**Soooo**

**About u being hopelessly in love w/ ur awesome roommate?**

 

_ I’m pretty sure I didn’t use the word “awesome”. _

 

**Glad u stayed yesterday?**

 

_ Very. _

 

**Glad u kissed me?**

 

_ YOU kissed ME, Snow. _

 

**I rlly want it to b monday already, so we can b 2gether again**

 

_ Just because we snogged doesn’t mean we are TOGETHER _

 

**I want 2 try**

**Im terrible at this**

**But**

 

_ Yes, fine. _

_ Okay. _

 

**Yes, what?**

 

_ You can be my terrible boyfriend. _

 

**!!!**

**:)**

**:))))**

**I have 2 go get everything ready**

**Cant wait 4 monday!!**

 

_ See you on Monday, love. _

 

**< 3**

**;***

 

-FIN-


End file.
